


Undertale R

by Western42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Western42/pseuds/Western42
Summary: After a pacifist route the world reset and the monsters were sent back into the Underground. Frisk died and the barrier was put back up and seemed to be even stronger. The Monsters also remember it all and with added fake memories. To make matters worse the Core failed and supplies are extremely low. Gaster is back and looking for a way to stop resets from happening. No one is focused on food and rebuilding the core. That's when a vengeful father with his not so vengeful child comes into the underground. The father got a list of names that a seer gave him and he plans to kill everyone on the list. The child believes that the monsters don't deserve to be killed and even believes that the monsters never killed Frisk and were friends with them by their sayings. Unfortunately their father won't listen and the Underground is far from the nice place it was before. One section has an insane monster in it, the other a cold brutal forest, and the next a place filled with human flesh eating monsters. Can the human child make it through the Underground and help out the monsters like Frisk had and help make their father see the truth or will the monsters get the last soul that they need again?
Kudos: 2





	Undertale R

Dear Diary,

I wonder when we will feel the sun on our faces. I wonder when we will feel the breeze of wind and rain that has not been soaked through by minerals and dust. I-i don't think we will ever get to. I still think Frisk didn't reset...why would they? They seemed so excited to be with us when we finally reached the surface...it just doesn't make any sense. I gotta stop writing in my diary out in the open. The monsters have changed and they are not nice anymore. Frisk, if your here...just give me a sign that you didn't mean it. Chara is still here so maybe you are too? Maybe...or maybe not. Anyway, I gotta go. I hear my mom calling me. I also hear Sans and Papyrus coming. I don't like Sans anymore. Papyrus is cool and all but not Sans, he is creepy. I-i don't like the way he looks at me. Ever since he overheard me talking about Frisk...

I hope I get a sign soon

From MK.

I closed my diary and put it back into its hiding spot. After that I got off the bench and stared walking back to the main path. I did a little hop over a bone. I can only assume that it belonged to that of a fallen human. I always felt a weird kinda pull or should I say craving towards humans. I hate myself for it. I promised myself that I would resist the urge. I have already. When I was on the bridge I saw the shape of Undyne walking away. I was about to go after her when I remembered that it rained recently. If I trip not many monsters would help me out. I decided to walk home since even if I walked my way off the bridge Undyne would be long gone. Soon I was at the entrance of Waterfall. The fish guy was sleeping next to the echo flower that he loves to talk about. It was now little more than a crisp. Sans was sleeping at his sentry post again, his snores somehow not as loud as I remembered them. I also saw it. Ever since we found out he has had one of them near him. Gaster called it a Gaster Blaster Type-D. It seemed to look at me for a moment before staring off into space. I knew what those things were going to do. If a human ever walked near it would charge up and fire at them. I seen it happen before. I walked past and into Snowdin. The thing is I know that we need two more souls in order to leave but...what if we leave and we find ourselves right back here again? I think Sans thinks that will happen. He hardly ever talks about getting out. Now his brother on the other hand...he says when we get out he is going to take me to the beach. He's such a cool guy. I don't get it when other says that he is cruel. In my opinion it is his brother that is cruel. 

My feet landed on snow, the first sign that I was in Snowdin. That and also the heavy fog. I saw the familiar shape of Lesser Dog and Doggo walk up to me. Lesser Dog gave me a friendly bark while Doggo seemed too busy to pay attention to me. They walked into Waterfall, leaving me alone to get back to my house. When I was almost there I stepped on a pile of dust. I shook my foot clean. I wonder who it was. Maybe a guard? Nah, it is most likely another poor soul that had a bad day. I always agreed with Papyrus. Even if back then we were blind it was still better than here. I wish we were back to how things used to be. That is what he said to me. I wish it too. I wish it too.


End file.
